The Immortal and The Fool
by Geminis93
Summary: When one lived for as long as he had, love was a useless emotion. Why love something he would eventually outlive? Then came the foolish man who claimed to love him. Well, Sasuke would have to see just how far this foolish man's love could last. Because nothing lasted, of that he made sure to remember. One-Shot/AU. SasuNaru.


So...I posted this one-shot instead of a new chapter for _The Incident_, which I'm currently working on chpt. 7. I had forgotten how to continue that story, so I dropped it, started to work/go to classes, and eventually forgot about it until now. Then this story popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is.

Yes, I am continuing _The Incident. _I plan on finishing it before August, so just hang tight.

This is an AU based on the graphic novel (manga) _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

**I despise humans like you.**

I love you.

**Why are you doing this? I never wanted this.**

I love you.

**Stop it! Just, stop.**

I love you.

**You decided that by yourself, I want no part of it!**

I love you.

**You are weak.**

I love you.

**Why can't you just leave me alone?**

I love you.

**I am fine by myself, I don't need anyone!**

I love you.

**Then die. If you love me so much, then die.**

I can't die, because I love you.

**If you can't even do that for me you're weak.**

I love you.

**I don't need your love.**

I love you.

**I don't want it.**

I love you.

**Why?**

Because I love you.

**I don't know how to love.**

I can love enough for the both of us.

**Why?**

Why does the sun rise? Why do stars shoot across the sky? For that same reason, I love you.

**I won't love you.**

That's fine by me.

**You'll suffer.**

And I will continue to love you.

**You won't get anything in return from me.**

I don't need anything.

**And why is that? Isn't it human nature to be greedy and want something in return?**

True. But loving you is enough, letting you know how I feel for you and knowing it bothers you is enough for me.

**What?**

I am selfish, I love you because I am selfish. I know you won't love me, which is why I chose to love you. The immortal who can never love.

**That doesn't even make any sense!**

When I die and you continue to live on, you will remember me as the only one foolish enough to love you. In that way, I am carving my existence into your heart, your very soul.

**That is a crazy way of thinking.**

Thank you.

**Not a compliment.**

I love you.

_Sigh._ **Do what you want. I don't care. Drown in your love for me and die a fool. Just don't get in my way.**

Thank you.

**You are a fool for thanking someone like me.**

Yes. A fool I am. But I couldn't have wished for someone better to love than you.

**You will regret it.**

Yes, of that I'm sure.

**Yet you will still continue to love me.**

Yes.

**No matter what I may do to you, hurt you, ignore you and use you?**

Yes.

**Hmph, fine then. At least you will prove to be useful to me.**

I am yours to use however you wish.

_A cruel smile. _**I look forward to it. **_I look forward to breaking you._

* * *

An immortal man stood behind his desk looking out the window to the city below and the country beyond which he had claimed thousands of years ago. The sky was painted in a dark blood orange color that reminded him of a time long past.

He had been absentmindedly signing contracts and going through documents when his memory drifted off and focused on a particular human who had been a crucial factor in his plan to overtake a country and remake it as his own.

The human had done so many unspeakable things in his name. So much so that he was regarded as a demon by his own kind. He made the streets run dark with blood, the sky at night a burning sunset and the cries that rose at dawn were not that of roosters but of those who had lost all hope and agonized to live through another day.

He had proven to be quiet useful to him, more so than he had ever imagined. The immortal man remembered the human as one who had started off so bright and clean, declaring his love so foolishly to him. Then he remembered as he became tainted, broken and distant. How at first he had cowered at taking a life, then as he grew insane at the sight of blood he would spill with his blades.

The first and only time he bedded the fool was euphoric. That last shred of innocence he had ripped away from the human in his moment of weakness was beyond any ecstasy in existence. He still could not find anything nearly as intoxicating as he did in that one moment.

The way his back arched until his spine cracked, the way his voice had wrangled itself out from screaming in pain and pleasure. The way his short blunt nails razed the immortal's back, the way his tan skin would be bruised and cut open from the immortal's teeth. The way his bloodied channel would squeeze him in its warm and wet passage. Oh, yes. He had indeed broken him in quite thoroughly. In the end, the human had to recover for a month due to a fractured pelvis, ripped anus, and a dislocated shoulder and femur. The pathetic human had been unable to walk properly for the remainder of his life, though only a very select few could even notice the uneven gait. He was a quick healer, that human.

After he had taken over the whole country and its people, he saw no further use for the human and had ripped his heart out bare handedly.

Surprisingly, the human was still able to say a few words to him and give a bloody shit eating grin before he died. He collapsed at his feet, blue eyes dull with blonde hair splayed around him in a messy mockery of a halo.

_Surprisingly stubborn_. The immortal man thought as he turned away from his window and back to his desk which was piled high with important documents.

He was a bit annoyed, since the human had been right. Once every hundred years or so, he would think back on that foolish human who had loved him and been destroyed by him. His lasts words would sometimes filter through his mind in a murmur so low he couldn't even remember what they were anymore. Let alone, the human's name.

"Mr. Uchiha." His secretary's voice filtered in through the intercom at his desk.

"What is it, Juugo?" He answered in a clipped tone.

"A client has come to see you."

"Name?" The Uchiha replied with a bit less bite. He tightened his loose tie and went to sit at his desk to fill out the rest of his papers as he waited for Juugo to answer.

He had long since stepped down as a ruler to accommodate for the changing times. Nowadays he was a powerful business mogul who kept his life private. Though that didn't stop women and men from trying to get into his life and by misfortune, bed.

Not that he had taken anyone to his bed. He wondered how long it had been since he last bedded anyone. _Too long_, he thought as he remembered the blond with scars on his cheeks made by him. The same blond who he killed.

He started wondering if maybe he should have kept him alive instead, his innocent reactions to his touches were very arousing. Even now, his groin reacted to the memory of that day he had taken the blond. A whole day dedicated to slamming into that tight—

"A Mr. Uzumaki." Juugo's voice interrupted.

_Uzumaki_? Sasuke thought confusedly for a moment as his memory was shoved back. Ah, yes the heir to an old conglomerate dealing with shipping and trading to and from foreign countries without a heavy tax.

"Let him through."

He went back to his work, paying no mind to the sound of his office doors opening and closing. Nor did he mind as confident footsteps made their way to stand in front of his desk.

A quietness settled over the room as Sasuke continued scribbling his signature on various forms, for once thinking that at least this client was letting him finish in peace without interruptions, unlike others who thought themselves too important to be kept waiting.

As he was signing his last document, the client gave out a low chuckle so familiar that his hand slipped and his perfect signature was ruined.

"You haven't changed in the slightest. Still a bastard who keeps others waiting on your own time." A rich masculine voice said in amusement and…a certain feeling that Sasuke could only identify as fondness.

"You have to remember that simple humans can't wait forever, Teme." His client continued to chide him.

Without looking up, Sasuke put his pen down and answered carefully, "You are anything but a simple human, Dobe." He answered passively, the old nickname rolling off his tongue with familiarity.

"True." Naruto answered cheekily. Sasuke could just picture the grin on his face. Most likely the same as the one he died with.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

His hand was buried deep within the chest of the one who claimed to love him. He looked into blue eyes and found them staring at him calmly, as if he had been expecting this.

And perhaps he had.

"Geeze, Teme. A bit dramatic don't you think?" The blond wetly coughed out, voice impeded by his own blood. Sasuke didn't say anything as he pulled his hand back slowly at first, watching as the blonde's face contorted a bit in pain, his body leaning forward with the movement, mouth pressed shut to hold in his screams. Finally, he yanked his hand out with lightning speed and with it the still beating heart of the only one who ever loved him.

For no one else would be as foolish to love a thing like him as this human.

Sasuke was honestly surprised to see him still standing, he was even more surprised when the blond tilted his head up a bit to look at him a final time.

"I still love you, ya know?" He managed say without moving his lips much.

Sasuke continued to watch him silently, though he frowned a bit as if troubled.

"I'll come back to you eventually, Teme. It's not that easy to get rid of me." Naruto gave him a shit eating smile. Almost as if saying _Take that!_

Seconds seemed to turn into minutes as he watched those blue eyes become dull and the body of the blonde slacken and fall ungracefully to the ground. The human who loved him despite everything he had done, was no more.

And for some reason, he felt as if he had lost against him.

* * *

_**Present**_

Sasuke finally looked up to the man standing before him and sneered at the same shit eating grin that greeted him. "Are you here to tell me you love me again, Dobe?"

"Nope." The blonde replied, popping the p at the end.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to say something that is already a known fact." Naruto elaborated.

_Oh?_ Sasuke thought in disinterest.

"Yup! Which is why I am now going to get you to fall in love with me."

A second of silence.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared. "I do not fall in love."

"Don't worry your duck butt head, Teme. You're already half way there."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked incredibly. Just who did this human think he was?

The blonde walked around the desk to where the immortal sat in a comfy leather chair. Unconsciously, the immortal turned his chair to face the dobe at his right and leaned back with his chin resting on his fist comfortably to look at him.

He noticed the thin scars on his cheeks were still there. It was really him then, not just a memory from a long forgotten past. But at the same time it wasn't. The same but different. The broken and crazed glint of his eyes was no longer there. And though he had enjoyed watching that innocence darken and wither away, he had sometimes missed that spark in his blue eyes. Though he would never admit that to anyone.

A pang of excitement coursed through him as he watched the lithe body move to daringly sit on his lap. Nice warm and firm buttocks settled comfortably over his crotch as tan hands moved to grasp his tie and pull him forward softly.

_Hmm._ _He seems to be more confident than he was before_, Sasuke thought absentmindedly as he continued to watch in curiosity.

He allowed himself to lean up toward the blonde and saw how blue eyes burned brighter at his willing movement. He rested his arms on the sides of the chair next to firm thighs, his chest brushed up against the other's warm body. He could make out the sound of a heartbeat and idly wondered if there was a scar from where he ripped out his heart.

Having let go of the tie, tan hands skimmed down toned biceps and forearms to take hold of a pale hand and guide it to settle over the middle of his chest. All the while calm blue eyes stared into black impassive eyes.

"It's taken the form of a birthmark. The place from where you ripped out my heart." The blonde answered in a low voice. "Back then, I was yours to do with however you pleased."

Tan hands let go of his pale one, though his hand remained where it had been placed, and moved to card through Sasuke's hair.

Leaning forward, the blonde whispered in his ear, voice deep and seductive. "But this time, I will have you dancing to my own little tune."

In a flash, Sasuke pulled himself back and looked at the blonde in shock. For something had changed in the air. It felt denser with a sinister intent lingering over his skin.

Eyes that were once blue now burned a crimson red with catlike slits for pupils. Fangs glistened as a grin spread across the handsome tan face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You are no longer human."

The blonde continue to grin. "No, I still am human. Well, part human. I died a human when you ripped my heart out all those years ago. However, the demon that had been sealed in me since birth took over and eventually gathered enough energy to reincarnate me as a half-breed."

"You were a Jinchuriki." Sasuke breathed out in realization.

In the times of old the presence of demons walking the earth had been a common terror in human life. Eventually, some seal masters had developed a way to incarcerate demons into the bodies of select humans. When the human jailer was killed so was the demon housed inside, or so it was led to believe.

And all that time he had a jinchuriki right under him. Quite literally at one point.

The blonde's grin widened. "I did say I would come back to you at some point, didn't I? And you know I always keep my promises."

A nibble to his ear caused Sasuke to let out an unintentional groan. Tan hands roughly massaged the back of his nape as slim hips began a steady rubbing motion against his crotch. All reason left him as he began to lose himself to pleasures he had denied himself for so long.

Swift hands soon unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dove right in, pushing aside Egyptian cotton briefs as they grabbed hold of the swelling member. With knowing strokes and grips, Sasuke was lost to the sensations caused by the demi-demon. Because that is what the blonde was. Never was he human, never was he worried about dying. Because he could never die. Just like Sasuke.

A smooth thumb rubbed and pressed against his slit, smearing pre-cum all over his sensitive head. The other hand was alternating between rubbing and squeezing his cock with confident strength and rhythm. After all, the blonde knew exactly what he liked. It might have just been one time, but throughout the whole day that he had surrendered himself to the immortal, he burned into his mind what made the immortal lose his concentration and tremble and groan in pleasure.

Just as Sasuke was about to reach completion, cold air hit his burning flesh as the delicious friction of the blonde's hands vanished. Opening eyes he never gave permission to close, he growled at the absence of the blonde's ministrations.

Laughter filled the office. It was out of place in that particular situation, but oddly, Sasuke was just mildly annoyed at it.

"Finish what you started, dobe." He growled out.

"Naruto." The blonde said dismissively as he got up, looking composed despite what they were doing just seconds before.

Sasuke continued to glare.

"That is my name. Naruto Uzumaki." The blond helped himself to a tissue from Sasuke's desk.

"_Dobe._"

"Sasuke." The blonde answered back in amusement. Naruto made his way back around the desk, ignoring the dark glare sent his way, to pick up his suitcase.

A bit miffed, Sasuke felt a growing anxiousness rise within him when he saw Naruto about to leave.

"Naruto." He called out begrudgingly.

Naruto paused at the door and turned to look back at Sasuke. After all he had been through, after all Sasuke had done to him, he had to admit he was quite satisfied at the disgruntled look on Sasuke's face.

"Don't worry, Teme. I'm not disappearing again. After all, I love you."

"I thought you said you weren't going to say that anymore." Sasuke bit out. There it was again. That "L" word.

"You looked like you wanted me to say it." Naruto answered back smugly. "If you want to finish what we started, give me a call. I'll see if I can fit you into my schedule."

With that said, the blonde let himself out.

Sasuke stared at the door for a minute, waiting to see if the blonde would come back. After all, he never knew with Naruto. He was too unpredictable to an immortal like him who had lived several lifetimes already.

Which was why he had to kill him all those years ago. He had noticed he was starting to get soft, starting to get accustomed to the blonde's constant presence.

He hadn't let himself fall for the blonde for fear of the unknown. Hadn't let Naruto get ahold of his own weak heart. He had been cruel, focused, and had a goal to accomplish then. He hadn't the strength to have loved the blonde back then. It just wasn't worth risking it, knowing he would someday soon be left alone, just as the rest of the world eventually left him alone.

But now…maybe now…

Sasuke shook his head from idle thoughts.

Letting out a discomforting grunt, he reached to zip up his pants again, chastising himself for falling under the influence of the blonde-of Naruto. He stopped as something hard and paper like blocked his fingers from reaching the zipper. He glanced down to see a business card tucked into his underwear. Cautiously, he plucked it out and read what was written on it.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Phone: (xxx) xxx-xxxx_

He flipped it over to see if anything more was on the back, and frowned at the note scribbled on there.

_Just face it, Sasuke._

_You missed me._

And there it was again. That same undeniable feeling of having lost against the person who he thought was weaker.

A tired sigh escaped his lips. _Fine!_ He thought with exasperation. It was easier to just let the blonde do what he wanted. He hadn't had anyone stand against him in centuries, perhaps this would turn out interesting.

Juugo entered the office silently to deliver some documents after Naruto's departure. Usually, clients would come out with dark or frightened expressions but Mr. Uzumaki had been sporting a victory grin. He had even called out a goodbye with a wave and smile to Juugo. That had never happened before!

All was normal as he settled the documents onto his boss's desk, that is, until he peeked at Sasuke's face. What he saw honestly surprised him.

His usually impassive expression and cold eyes had life in them. His expression had softened somehow and he even appeared to be…happy? No, it looked more like an expression of anticipation.

Somehow, he had a feeling that it had to do with the client who just left.

"Juugo, I'm taking the rest of the month off." Sasuke suddenly announced.

_Say what?_ Thought Juugo in surprise. _But it was only the third day of this month!_

"Sir?"

"I need to settle some personal matters." Sasuke explained as he started to pack his things in a graceful yet determined manner.

Juugo stared blankly-probably in shock-as he watched his boss swiftly pack up to go. His boss, who in all the five years he had been working for had never taken a day off, who was now going to take a whole MONTH off for 'personal matters'. For as long as he knew him, his boss never allowed for personal matters.

_Wait a moment! _Juugo panicked. _Who was going to take care of all the paperwork, evaluations and the business meetings? _

The door slamming shut answered his question as he was left alone in the boss's office. He glanced sideways and eyed the pile of paperwork in disdain. Maybe he could convince Karin and Suigetsu to do it for him. After all, they owed him one for flooding his apartment after one of their petty squabbles. Yes, that's what he would do.

And with a nod of finality he exited Sasuke's office with a soft click of the lock.

* * *

**And there you have it. A one-shot that was actually a one-shot...just like The Incident was supposed to have been but isn't.**

**Meh~whatever.**


End file.
